


24 Things part 22

by shniam



Series: 24 Things [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Metro article, Sex, just sex really, mention of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 22 of 24 Things</p><p>Number 22 - People can say sex burns 200 calories an hour as many times as they want, it will NOT give you Cheryl Cole’s body.</p><p>as above! just 300 words of Sex and smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Things part 22

**Author's Note:**

> Felt bad about the first one not being up to scratch so thought I'd post another! Only two more to go!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments - I really love to hear your views! :-)

22\. People can say sex burns 200 calories an hour as many times as they want, it will NOT give you Cheryl Cole’s body.

The hotel room was filled with the sound of panting.

“Oh god....fuck, Harry...yeah...oh god!”

“Lou....god Lou...I love you.”

Harry thrust hard into Louis, shifting the firm thighs up until he could get purchase on Louis’ full buttocks. 

“Yeah...there!...harder, please!” Louis panted, hands alternating between grabbing the sheets and Harry’s own thighs.

Pulling Louis towards him Harry gave a deep thrust and held himself there as he came, collapsing onto Louis once spent. He slid a hand between them and grasped Louis’ cock, manually finishing him off.

Once they had recovered Louis reached over for his packet of cigarettes and lit one. “Fuck,” He panted out, blowing smoke away from Harry. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, fanning the smoke away further, “Feel as knackered as I do after a session in the gym.”

Louis turned his head on the pillow. “Are you saying Mark makes you feel the same way as I do?”

“No. Just that, well sex is a good cadio workout innit? Same as in the gym.”

Louis took another drag off his cigarette. “You know sex burns several hundred calories don’t you?”

Harry nodded. “Yep, ‘bout 200 if you go at it for an hour. Said so in Metro.”

“That bloody Metro article.” Louis shook his head.

“Not gonna get you Cheryl Cole’s body you know!” Harry teased.

“Pah, Cheryl wishes she had this body!” Louis stubbed out the cigarette out in the ashtray beside the bed.

Harry reached and grabbed Louis’ buttock, “Your arse is better than Cheryl’s’.” His voice low.

“You know it Styles!”

“You know what else? I do like a good thorough workout in the gym.”

Louis slid his arms around Harry’s neck, rubbing his body against Harry’s. “Mmmm, always good to be thorough.”

“Think I could burn off another 200.”

“Mmmm, me too.” Louis answered, pulling Harry down.


End file.
